13 Monster Race
The 13 Monster Race, are a group of monstrous intelligent species that live in Canopus. No one knows when these monsters first appeared. Some, like the Celestians, claimed to have inhabited Canopus long before the humans appeared. These Monsters are from after and before the Great War. List Of Race Celestians The Celestians, are white angelic monsters that resides in the Sky Island Shadora. The Celestians are divided into 4 castes; *The Supreme Overlord. The highest type was Supreme Overlord, who had control over all other types. The current overlord is Shbaal Hohenheim, a humanoid Hawk with 8 wings. Only the Supreme Overlord had direct communication with Gun-Gunna, the Supreme God and Creator of the Celestians. *The Lords. The lord-type Celestians appeared as normal Humans with monstrous body parts (like clawed, gauntlet like hands). They are the ones that served the many lesser deities that ruled the Celestians. There were several sects, each for the worship of a different Celestian deity. Lord-Type Celestians has 6 wings. *The Knights. The Knights served as the armies of the Celestians and was one of the largest castes who essentially served in the military branch of their race. Members of the caste were trained from an early age to excel in combat. Knights were also more aggressive than other Yuuzhan Vong. Knights are white animal based with 4 wings. *The Workers. The worker caste was the largest, yet lowest, caste and served mainly as servants, slaves and laborers. The only differences between them and the Knights are their wings, they only got 2 wings. Kuruk The Kuruks were supposed to be the next stage in human evolution in Canopus. They are stronger, tougher, and faster, with various other special abilities. Renegal The Renegals, are stained-glass based vampire who feed off the Stashik of humans to survive. Legendaroid are the monsters who serve the Legendaroid Lord Arkimonde in his attempt to take over the world. But their plan failed because of Celestian Race and the first Supreme Overlord who destroyed Arkimonde's original body. But once their master's spirit is released into a new body, the Legendaroid are revived in present day to take their revenge on the current Supreme Overlord. The Legendaroid are based on legendary creatures and can convert other races into their race. Drakus Drakus are Dread Rouges monstrous humanoid soldiers, created via scientific and magical alterations. Gunyips The Gunyips: are a savage race supposedly from ancient times, somehow revived in modern times. The Gunyips are unique in that they speak their own language in addition to speaking human language. Nis Dakuvaa Zedaa, the leader of the Gunyips and the first to awaken, revives the others, over 200 of them, but he then slaughters most of them himself. Leaving only about 40 to terrorize the humans. The Gunyip were divided into seven ranks, the Bak, the Zog, the Maw, the Gii, the Nam, the Res and the Nis. During the massacre Nis Dakuvaa Zebda slaughtered every Bak and Zok and leaving only three Maw. Each Gunyip kills humans in order to increase in rank. There is only one Nis, the leader Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. They are referred by the Police as Unidentified Creatures. Each of them possesses a strange artifact in all of their bodies. Those seen to assume human form are labeled as “Bogal”. each of the human-like Gunyips possess a tattoo that resemble their true animalistic forms. Just as the first part of a Gunyip's name indicates its rank the third part tells what kind of creature it is: Ba - insects and arachnids Da - mammal Gi - fish and aquatic life forms Re - reptiles & amphibians Gu - birds and things with wings Undeadloids Undeadloids: are artificial lifeforms born from the DNA of the Gunyip. They are created by the organization O.A.R.S who also responsible for the awakening of the Gunyip Tribe. The Undeadloids is created to interfere with the war with the Gunyip. There are total 33 Undeadloids run loose on the world. Known members: *'Girrafa Undeadloids': an undeadloids programmed to protect the city of Berlin. He is one of the good undeadloids *'Deer Undeadloids': an undeadloids capable of human language. He still carries his programs and on a hunt for Gunyips. He is armed with a jagged sword *'Trilobite Undeadloids': the trilobite undeadloids programs are jammed, that makes him attack people without warning. Durval Civilization The Durval is a mysterious civilization that once ruled the sea 40,000 years ago and worshiped the Destruction God Durval that came from outer space. With the Organs (the Heart and Brain) of Durval as their underwater power source, Durval ruled the world as "gods" themselves until they were sealed at the bottom of the ocean by those who feared their power. However, it was due to sorcerers Amina Natsu and Joan LeBlanco that the seal was broken and its sole survivor, Gadjah, was released from suspended animation. The Durval Civilization, in addition to wielding mystic powers, also has technological know-how in creating the Durval Engine. *'High Priest Gadjah' is the last surviving member of the Durval Civilization, the high-priest of Durval worshipers and self-dubbed avatar of Durval itself. He created more Durval Mosters once awakened *'Combatant Karths' These ash-colored stone beings are the foot soldiers for the Durval Civilization, summoned from stone. They wield torches that can change into sickles and have a noticeable healing factor Karyuu The Karyuu a race of Reptilian humanoids, the result of genetic manipulation of Dinosaur DNA. But their true origins are tied to the ancient civilization of Moaria, which is said to be the direct descendant of dinosaurs and lived in an unknown ancient continent and mastered genetic research. They are bent on reverting the earth to the age of the dinosaurs, exterminating all of humanity, and ruling the world, because they believe that, with their dinosaur genes, they are the true heirs of Earth. A Karyuu can go for eternity without water. Some suspected that they are an independent tribe from the DinoMen found on the colossal cave Moaria. Wolfen a small society of blue werewolf like monsters found in eastern Poland. Infektadus Infektadus' forces are based on the Mothership Datang and seek to steal the life force of other planets with their insect-based forces. Infektadus has two forms; The pupa form is known as a Sutris, taking on the shape of a chrysalis. A Sutris normally has a light blue or light green body, except for the albino one known as a Mutation Sutriis which has a white body. After a Infektadus is threatened or endangered, it has the ability to molt, revealing a stronger form that can move at blinding speeds which comes from their high metabolism. Monk'wa Primate humanoid, they lived in an isolated kingdom called Delgado, deep inside the mountains in Africa. The Monk'wa is unique that they are unable to be sensed through by Stahsik. Zekroms Are monsters created by the dark shaman Suman Atum. Most common Zekroms are about twice the size of an adult Human, Their faces are hidden by strangely shaped masks and a pentagram mark on their chests. Zekrom who has removed their mask is known as an Abaddon. Category:Canopus